User blog:ElekingGudon/My Death Battle Wishlist
So I decided to do a list of sorts for the match-ups that I wanna see happen in the future. This is a list that I will add match-ups to over time and if any of the match-ups on the list do end up becoming official (either during this season or the next seasons) I will remove them from the list. I will also give some description into why I would like these match-ups and what the connections between the combatants are. With that said, lets begin... King Ghidorah (Godzilla, Toho) VS Zetton (Ultraman, Tsuburaya) As a Kaiju fan, I think it would awesome to get more kaiju into Death Battle and seeing as we have had Hero Kaiju in Death Battle with Godzilla and Gamera, I think it would be appropriate if we got kaiju who are pure villains into the arena. Instead of going with a Gamera villain since not many of them have impressive feats, I think an Ultraman Kaiju like Zetton would be more fitting opponent. In terms of the connections between the two: * Both are alien kaiju. * Both are among the most powerful kaiju in their respective series, on some occasions it takes multiple opponents to take them down. * Both come from tokusatsu themed franchises. * Both are the arch enemy of their protagonist counter (King Ghidorah to Godzilla and Zetton to the original Ultraman), each returning on multiple occasions. * Both have served aliens as weapons to invade Earth. Katara (Avatar: The Last Air-bender, Nickelodeon) VS Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail, Kondansha) A popular match-up that I wanna see happen and given that this season is about popular match-ups, here's hoping this one will happen soon. Both of these characters I like and are among my favourites from either series. I watched a lot of Avatar as a kid and I'm currently a Fairy Tail fan so its kinda like a nostalgia against current interest battle to me. Plus we have not yet had a water themed Death Battle and I think these two would be perfected alongside other element themed episodes. Many people probably already know the connections, but I will list the connections that is between them. * Both are water-manipulating females that usually wear blue attire. * Both have a friendship/relationship with a male protagonist in their respective series (Aang for Katara and Gray FullBuster for Juvia). * Both developed their water skills to points which involve a type of blood manipulation (Blood Bending for Katara and Water-Make: Blood for Juvia) * Both developed healing abilities connected with water (Katara being able to heal herself and others through her water bending and Juvia using Water-Make Blood in a similar way). Etrigan the Demon (DC, Warner Bros) VS Devilman (Devilman, Kondansha) I originally wanted Etrigan against Hell Boy but then I heard about Devilman and I after looking at the character, I feel he would seem to be a better match-up for Etrigan. In terms of the connections between these two: * Both are humans who have been granted the powers of demons. * Both can transform into a demon form. * Both try to use their demonic powers for good. * Both can breath fire. * Both can use telepathy. * Both can use energy based attacks. MechaGodzilla Battle Royal (Godzilla, Toho) So far we haven't had a Battle Royal in Death Battle since Season 2 and hopefully we see them make a return this season. This battle royal is between the main incarnations of MechaGodzilla: MechaGodzilla (Showa), MechaGodzilla 2 (Also known as Heisei MechaGodzilla or Super MechaGodzilla) and Kiryu. I would say each have had enough time to be considered different characters than simply different designs. The obvious connection being all three are mechas that where built to counter Godzilla and other kaiju. Dragonzord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Hasbro) VS Kiryu AKA MechaGodzilla (Godzilla, Toho) Another very popular match-up and one I would love to see happen. Now I feel that a big deciding factor in this match-up is which version of MechaGodzilla they would used. I personally would want them to the MechaGodzilla which is arguable the most used in most Godzilla Media, Kiryu the 3rd MechaGodzilla. Given how different each MechaGodzilla is from each other, it wouldn't make sense to simple composite them together. In terms of connections: * Both are giant dinosaur based Mechas. * Both were made to battle giant monsters. * Both are from Tokusastu themed franchises. * Both uses missiles and a drill based weapon in combat (Dragonzord having the Tail Drill and Kiryu being able to turn his arm into a drill). * Despite both being defenders, both have gone rogue and become destructive machines (With Dragonzord and Tommy being under the control of Rita while Kiryu actually being built around the skeleton of the original 1954 Godzilla and so the Godzilla soul can take over). Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN, Cinemassacre) VS Nostalgia Critic (Nostalgia Critic, Channel Awesome) When discussing this match-up, I've always said that it could be the first live action Death Battle, if ScrewAttack were to get James Rolfe and Doug Walker to play as their respective characters. And like I said in previous discussions on this match-up, the action could be further elevated if the teams at Cinemassacre and Channel Awesome. We could maybe even get 4th wall breaking and cameos from the likes of Malcom, Tamara, Santa Christ and other characters of Channel Awesome as well as characters like SuperMegaDeathChrist, Mike, Board James and the BullSh*t Man from the Cinemassacre cast. I know these two have fought before in crossovers but I believes its time for a rematch, Death Battle Style. In of connections for DB: * Both are well know online reviewers with a webseries. * Both tackle the worst of the worst in their chosen medium (Games for the Nerd and Movies for the Critic), mostly linking to the past. * Both are known for their anger. * Both wear glasses. * Both have crossover in previous time occasion. Ripster (Street Sharks, Mattel) VS T-Bone (Extreme Dinosaurs, Mattel) I know the more popular match-up is the full team vs team battle of Street Sharks VS Extreme Dinosaurs but part of me kinda likes this match-up a little more. I'd be happy if either match-up were to happen honestly. In terms of conections. * Both are toy based combatants developed by Mattel as Ninja Turtle imitators. * Both are the team leaders in their respective series. * Both are mutated predatory animals. * Both use their powerful jaws in combat. * T-Bone and his fellow Extreme Dinosaurs originated as character in the Street Sharks but as the Dino-Vengers. Ant-Man (Marvel, Disney) VS The Atom (DC, Warner Bros) Another popular match-up from the Marvel VS DC line of match-ups. This is match-up that I actually think will happen this Season given the theme of popular match-ups. In terms of which Atom and which Ant-Man I wanna see, I'd like to see Ray Palmer and Hank Pym. Now onto connections: * Both are comic book superheroes. * Both are able to change their size. * Both are scientists. Gamera (Gamera, Kadokowa) VS Mothra (Godzilla, Toho) I mainly wanna see Mothra enter into the Death Battle as she seems to be one of the few kaiju who are likely to enter Death Battle. If she were to enter Death Battle, I feel that Gamera would be the best opponent for her. In terms of connections. * Both are hero kaiju as well as guardians. * Both are responsible for defending * Both are cable of flight both in Earth's atmosphere and in outer space. * Both seem to reincarnate throughg their offspring (When Mothra dies, one of her offspring become the new Mothra and in Gamera the Brave, after Gamera performs his self-destruct move, he is reincarnated as Toto his son.) Ash Ketchum (Pokémon, Nintendo) VS Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail, Kondansha) I was originally not as big as fan of this match-up but I've eventually become more interested it and its become one of favourite match-ups. Something that might come into question with this match-up is which Pokémon Ash would have, obviously he would have Pikachu but in terms how his five other Pokémon Slots would be filled by, would it be his most used, his most powerful or his most recent. In terms of connections: * Both are anime characters that can summon creatures/spirits. * Both have a goal of being the best in their fields (Ash wanting to catch every Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master while Lucy wants to collect the all the Celestial Spirit Keys) * Both leave their childhood homes to set out on their journey. * Both see their Pokémon/Spirits as their friends. * Both are very kind towards others. King Kong (King Kong, Universal) VS King Caesar (Godzilla, Toho) I know that Kong's most popular match-up is him against the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World which I feel is the worst match up for Kong. Even if they choose to uses either the normal Kong or the Kaiju Kong (I personally like to composite them), Kong still has more media appearance which would argue for him having more impressive feats compared to the Indominus who has only been in one movie and hasn't really got that many impressive feats. I feel that King Caesar would be the better match-up for Kong in all honestly. As for their connections: * Both are mammalian kaiju. * Both are seen as heroic/guardian beasts. * Both reside on an island/islands (Skull Island for Kong in most media and Okinawa for Caesar). * Both have fought robotic monsters (King Kong has fought Mechani-Kong and King Caesar has fought MechaGodzilla) * Both are usually physical fighters most of the time but do have a special power that usually comes from an outside source (Kong being able to conduct electricity but has to get it either power lines or lighting strikes, and King Caesar usually have to reflect an opponent's energy attack through his eyes). Category:Blog posts